Algo Que Nadie Se Imagino
by LaUltimaYenapa
Summary: Los Hermanos Shane y El Dr. Blakk, descubren algo que, ninguno se imagino, y deciden mantenerlo en secreto, pero un lengua larga, lo dibulga y quedan expuestos... Pero despues de esto, a los hermanos Shane les ocurre un cambio... ¿La Banda podrá traerlos devuelta?, ¿Cómo harán ahora?
1. Familiares

La Banda de Shane se estaba enfrentando con 20 secuaces, Twist y el mismísimo Dr. Blakk…el hombre que le quito a Eli y Karina a su padre, algo difícil de perdonar, una persona maligna, un asesino, un maniático, un sádico, un psicópata, un hombre que experimenta con agua oscura, un hombre cuyas acciones son imperdonables. Pero este quedo acorralado de la pelirroja, el troll, y el topoide, iban a dispararles pero 2 personas se les interpusieron….los tres miembros se quedaron paralizados al ver que Eli y Karina protegían al Dr. Blakk.

- Pero que están haciendo?!. Pregunto Kord sorprendido, sus mejores amigos, los guardianes de Bajoterra (Quería escribir eso) estaban protegiendo a alguien que quería acabar con esta tierra.

- Perdónennos pero es lo correcto. Dijo Karina, sorprendiendo a los tres integrantes de la Banda. Dicho esto ambos empezaron a disparar a sus amigos…

Fin del Sueño…

-Ah! Grito Eli en voz baja... que paso ahí?!, porque atacaba a sus amigos?!, y la más importante porque protegía a su mayor enemigo?!, estaba más confundido que nunca, qué significaba ese sueño?, pero era solo un sueño y no era más que eso, así que no le dio importancia, se bañó, se vistió, se cepillo (creo que ya es demasiado ovio), y salió de su cuarto directo a la sala.

En la sala…

Eli llego y enseguida su falsa cara de tranquilidad se convirtió en una de verdadero asco al ver el "desayuno" que Pronto preparo que, al parecer tenia asqueada también a su banda era el que tenía que comer, estaba dispuesto a buscar a su hermana Karina ya que ella dormía en otra cueva que con cierta ayudita ( busquen en el fic Doble Shane, Doble Victoria?. No lo creo, no les diré) la convirtió en un refugio perfecto para su estadía, pero quería salir sin que alguien se diera cuenta ya que si le contaba a su banda creerían que sería una broma, un chiste, solo una pesadilla, pero el sentía que era más que un sueño, ya le había contado a sus babosas quienes lograron entenderle, aunque con lo de la explicación no era nada prometedor. Trato de escabullirse y salir al garaje en busca de su meca, logro evadir al troll y al topoide pero no pudo escapar de cierta pelirroja…

- Hola Eli ¿A dónde vas?. Pregunto La ojiverde.

- Trix!. Em… Bueno…voy a salir a dar un paseo…quiero tomar algo de aire, tu sabes, despejar la mente, relajarse… no pude dormir bien sabiendo que… Blakk está….. Acelerando el proceso de malvadas y… no sé qué pueda ocurrir cuando las use así que…. Bueno….ADIOS!. Se excuso el peliazul para poder escapar de la situación y saliendo corriendo hacia el garaje, tomo su meca y salió disparado como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Por otro lado Trixie sabía que a Eli le pasaba algo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que esa excusa de "tomar aire" no era del todo cierta. Pero eso lo iba a descubrir después ya que parecía demasiado alterado, era mejor dejar que se calmara o…..

Con Eli…

Seguía en su meca a toda velocidad, quería encontrar a su hermana ya que aparte de Burpy y las demás babosas era la única que lo comprendía…. es difícil de encontrar ya que ella es bastante rápida y muy buena saltando entre árboles, edificios, cuarteles, SU PROPIO REFUGIO!, etc.

Seguía buscando, cuando llego a la cascada de luz y escucho a alguien llamándolo…

- ELI!. Llamo la voz, el Shane se sonrió al saber que era su propia hermana quien lo estaba llamando Karina de un salto quedo frente a este y el susodicho detuvo su meca.

- Kari que gusto me da en verte ,hermana, te tengo que hablar de algo creerás que estoy loco, creerás que.. El ojiazul iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por su propia hermana al parecer estaba tan alterada como el.

- Yo también y créeme que es algo loquísimo… te dire que…

- SOÑE QUE AMBOS PROTEGIAMOS AL DR. BLAKK Y LE DISPARABAMOS A NUESTROS AMIGOS COMO SI FUERAMOS SUS ENEMIGOS!. Gritaron ambos en unísono, era algo que no se esperaban.

- También lo soñaste?. Pregunto Karina.

- Si… no puedo creer que tú también lo hicieras es algo muy extraño… Respondió Eli.

- Porque protegíamos a nuestro mayor enemigo?, y porque atacábamos a Kord, a Pronto y a tu novia?!. Pregunto Karina alarmada haciendo sonrojar a su hermano fuertemente.

- OYE!. Primero: Ella no es mi novia, Segundo: tienes razón, no puedo creer que ambos protegíamos a ese maniático y atacábamos a los que queremos. Dijo Eli igual de alarmado.

- Es muy raro eso, yo quede en la pregunta ¡¿QUEEE?!, enserio por qué haríamos eso?!.

- Yo no sé pero algo me dice que lo que ambos vimos es más que un sueño. Comento Eli extrañado.

- Igual yo hermano… se lo contaste a los demás?

- Kari créeme que yo quería contarles pero no creí que fuera la mejor opción, no es que no confié en ellos, confió en ellos, los quiero y bastante especialmente a Trix y no me perdonaría que algo le pasara me suicidaría por la culpa, si fuera peor les contaría si no que conociéndolos lo tomarían como un chiste y por eso no lo hice simplemente salí disparado en mi meca. Explico el joven tratando de resumirlo, aunque Karina por lo que dijo de la pelirroja le sonrió pícaramente al Shane aumentando su sonrojo poniéndolo rojo al doble.

Ambos hablaron de esto por varios minutos y acordaron reencontrarse en la caverna de Karina para poder conversar y descifrar este problema sin ser interrumpidos, lo que no sabían era que Trixie había seguido a Eli sigilosamente y lo hizo con éxito él no se dio cuenta, y oyó todo, así que eso era lo que lo tenía así de nervioso y alterado, pero sí que era algo de no tomarse como broma, ella lo entendió, pero con Kord y Pronto… ella entendió el por qué, tenía las mejores intenciones para irse sin decir nada, pero eso era raro, como dos personas podían tener el mismo sueño?, como que ellos protegían a Blakk y los atacaban a ellos?, al parecer estaba tan confundida como estos dos, y decidió regresar al refugio y mantenerlo en secreto de Kord y Pronto, no era tan mala con eso como los hermanos Shane.

Con Blakk…. (Jajajajaja esto los sorprenderá, xD ok no ._.)

Él estaba en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio, no llegaban personas aun con las babosas para convertirlas, él estaba pensativo, él tuvo ese mismo sueño, sus mayores enemigos lo defendían y atacaban a su propia banda, se sentía confundido y a la vez complacido y también frustrado, confundido por que los hermanos Shane, lo protegían?, pero porque lo hacían?, él era su mayor enemigo ¿no?, se sentía complacido por que al parecer en ese sueño cambiaban de bando, y lo protegían cuando él se encontraba acorralado, vencido, totalmente indefenso y derrotado, y se sentía frustrado por despertar, por ver que era un simple sueño y que toda esperanza de que ellos se unan a él era simplemente un sueño…además de que él era el indefenso, ellos seguirían siendo un estorbo en sus experimentos y no lo dejarían cumplir sus planes ….era solo…un sueño…..

Pero algo en lo más profundo de su alma corrupta le decía que era más que un sueño, pero no le diría a nadie ya se lo tomarían de que "solo es un sueño señor no se preocupe", el descifraría que significaba y porque lo tuvo.

Continuando con la Historia…

Al Parecer no fueron 2 personas si no 3 que tuvieron ese mismo sueño…..

PDV de Trixie:

Como pudo ser eso, tuvieron el mismo sueño esos dos, pero, como pudieron haber hecho eso?, como dos personas pueden tener el mismo sueño?, eso es algo inesperado, hasta para Eli, Bueno él siempre nos guardó secretos, y nos sorprendimos bastante cuando descubrimos que tenía una hermana pequeña pero eso fue hace tiempo, pero esto es nuevo como que nos atacaban y protegían a Blakk?, EL ES NUESTRO MAYOR ENEMIGO!, la verdad estoy tan confundida como ellos en la cascada de luz pero sé que ellos no dijeron estos secretos porque sabían que traerían peligros pero el sueño no era nada de tomarse de broma almenos para mí, conociendo a Kord y a Pronto, y me sonroje cuando Karina dijo "a tu novia?!" y vi que Eli también lo hizo, pero también dijo la frase " los quiero y bastante especialmente a Trix y no me perdonaría que algo le pasara me suicidaría por la culpa" tanto me quiere?, se preocupa por mí?, es tan lindo, dulce, amable, valiente, atractivo, guapo y….

Trixie basta, bueno continuando con el tema, ellos acordaron ir al refugio de Kari para analizar lo del sueño sin ser interrumpidos y que si después de un tiempo no encontraban la razón dejaban el tema en el olvido, y créanme que voy a ir, estarán enfadados lo sé pero será lo mejor después de hablar.

Fin del PVD

Al día siguiente la banda de Shane se encontraba en un duelo contra 15 secuaces de Blakk y este mismo con la ametralladora.

-Cuando se rendirán?. Pregunto Blakk de forma burlona y a la vez desafiante.

- Cuando dejes el proceso de malvadas y dejes a Bajoterra y a su gente a vivir en paz!. Grito la banda en unísono, Eli cargo a Joules, disparándola le dio a uno de los secuaces que inmediatamente lo electrocuto, el rayo se dispersó hacia 3 secuaces más a su lado también electrocutándolos y estos cayeron inconscientes.

- Buen trabajo. Elogio Karina.

- Buen tiro Eli. Elogio Trixie aunque luego tanto ella como el Shane se sonrojaron.

- 4 con 1 es un buen comienzo. Presumió el peliazul esforzándose por cambiar el tema y también controlar su sonrojo, el Dr. Blakk vio esto y decidió ir a la rutina de fastidiarlos un rato.

- Hay vamos van a seguir luchando o van a seguir tonteando tortolos?. Pregunto Blakk de tono burlón para fastidiarlos y sí que lo hizo, si estos dos antes estaban rojos, ahora lo estaban el triple, ambos lo miraron con una cara de "TE VOY A MATAR".

- Y yo que creía que era el único que disfrutaba molestarlos, pero ahora hasta nuestro enemigo lo hace, eso les pasa a este par de enamorados por obvios. Comento Kord haciendo que las mejillas de esta parejita se colocaran más rojas ahora estaban al rojo vivo y lo miraron con la misma cara de "TE VOY A MATAR", el troll solo se rio ante esto, pues en el refugio no pararía de hablarles de eso solo para mantenerlos más rojos que el cabello de Trixie.

PVD de Karina:

JaJa, pobres de Trix e Eli, ahora no solo somos Kord, Pronto y yo, ahora hasta el mismísimo Blakk los molesta con eso, yo quería tirarme al piso y reír como loca hasta que mi estómago me duela pero tenía que estar seria ya en el refugio lo haría para molestar a mi hermano, jajaja esos dos terminaran teniendo hijos y yo seré la tía Karina.

Jajaja a mí me gustaría, mejor dicho, me encantaría ver sus rostros si me oyeran diciendo esto, y como linda hermana que soy esperaría ver especialmente a mi hermano, me los imagino juntos hacen una linda pareja….en fin Kord disparo a su babosa carnero, derribando a 2 secuaces, quedaban 9 secuaces en eso yo ya quería derribar aciertas personitas de ahí, jajá….. ME REFIERO A SECUACES NO ME MIREN ASI!

Y bueno dispare a sombra nublando la vista de 3 secuaces después dispare una babosa trilladora, seguida de una demoledora y los mande a volar, ya quedaban 6 secuaces y Trixie no quería perderse la diversión, y disparo a una aracnired, luego disparo a su muy querida tornado, mandando al piso a 3 secuaces más, pronto que no sé cómo pudo ver el combo perfecto, disparo a una flatulorinka distrayendo exitosamente, luego a una torpedo, que exitosamente derribo a los 3 secuaces faltantes.

Sin esperarlo eso se convirtió en una competencia de ya saben "quien derribaba más" que perdí contra Eli que derribo 4, mientras los demás 2,3,3 en el marcador, todos con un solo tiro, a Blakk no le quedo de otra que salir corriendo de ahí antes de que acabáramos de humillarlo.

Fue muy divertido todos se subieron a sus mecas mientras en el camino se formó una conversación que nuestro querido amigo Pronto comenzó con lo de quien derribo a más guardias:

- El gran Pronto derribo a más secuces. Dijo el susodicho alabándose como siempre, sé que es el rey de los topoides pero ¿Por qué habla siempre en tercera persona y usa términos de grandeza con su nombre?, él iba a seguir presumiendo pero la novia de mi hermano lo interrumpió:

- Pronto me sorprendió que encontraras una buena combinación, y que derribaras a 3 guardias pero…. Ella iba a continuar pero el Kord que andaba a lado en su meca se ando de troll y comento que:

- Trixie tiene razón Pronto, no fuiste tú, fue el novio de Trixie, que derribo 4 con un solo disparo con una electroshock. Comento Kord de una manera picara y burlona, haciendo referencia en la palabra "novio" para sonrojar a los tortolitos.

- KORD!. Gritaron estos al mismo tiempo con las mejillas al rojo vivo pero más las de Eli, porque se refirió a él como novio de su pelirroja favorita, así que quise seguir con él en la vieja rutina de "fastidiar".

- Cierto chicos, les diré una cosa…dejen de decir que no, vamos solo ríndanse y bésense de una vez!. Comente y empecé a reír divertida, el sonrojo de estos dos paso a ser mucho más grande, mientras que Kord y Pronto se reían a carcajadas por mi comentario, desde hace tiempo quería decir eso!.

- Kari lo que dijiste es cierto, como no se me ocurrió eso?, estos dos son muy obvios y se ve que están flechados por cupido desde que se conocieron. Comento Kord y no creí que fuera posible pero este par de enamorados se sonrojaron aún más y creo que si uno los tocaba con la mano en la frente, se quemaría, debe ser muy fuerte esa sensación.

- Elinor! te voy a…Grito mi hermano muy sonrojado, iba a decir otra cosa pero yo lo interrumpí…

- Me vas a qué?... no dijo nada solo me hizo el gesto de "esto no se quedara así", pero yo seguía disfrutando verlo tan o mucho más rojo que el cabello de Trix así que decidí seguir: - Hermano no puedo creer que seas tan obvio, con esto, solo dilo y bésala!. Comente haciendo que el sonrojo pasara a cubrir todas sus mejillas incluso parte de su nariz y a Trixie también le paso lo mismo.

PVD de Kord:  
Jamás me reí tanto, sentía que me iba desmayar por la risa, me gusto ver a ese par de enamorados más rojos que un tomate, especialmente Eli, pobre de él, hasta su propia hermanita lo molesta con eso, y no sé cómo no se me ocurrió decir lo mismo que ella, hablo de la frase "vamos solo ríndanse y bésense de una vez!", fue muy divertido molestarlos y cuando llegamos al refugio, Karina de forma inesperada me tomo del brazo y no me dejo entrar con una sonrisa y me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

-Quieres que lo admitan cierto?. Pregunto esta, al parecer ella también quería que lo admitieran y hasta les dijo en cara que se besaran al parecer es igualita a mí.

- Si, y porque lo preguntas?. Le respondí, ella solo agrando su sonrisa y esta se convirtió en una maliciosa y me dijo:

- Pues creo saber cómo, estoy harta de que esos dos lo nieguen, te lo diré, tu ve con Trix, yo iré con mi hermano, moléstala un momento con algo que paso antes que la incomodara antes de que la molestáramos, después dile que vas a parar porque esto ya la incómoda… iba a seguir pero yo la interrumpí.

- Como que parar Kari, así nunca lo… quería continuar pero ella me interrumpió.

- Déjame terminar Kord… si ella dice que no sabe de qué hablar, ahí tu vienes y le haces esta pregunta ¿Que te Gusta de Eli?, y si ella te responde sin darse cuenta de a quien le habla, la verdad saldrá a la luz…. Entonces qué me dices?. Me termino de explicar, al parecer lo tenía muy bien planeado ni a mí se me había ocurrido, debo admitir que Kari tuvo una muy buena idea, me sorprende que ella lo haya planeado y lo haga para sacar la verdad, no yo, entonces sonreí de la misma forma que ella y me limite a una respuesta:

- Acepto, por cierto lo del comentario de rendirse y besarse estuvo muy gracioso. Le dije ella solo me sonrió y me dijo:

- Gracias, eso yo quería decirlo hace mucho tiempo, además me mataron de risa los tuyo, en fin, ya sabes lo que vamos a hacer verdad?. Asentí a esa pregunta no necesitaba que me lo explicara con plastilina, ella continuo.

- Entonces ambos nos reuniremos en el patio trasero del refugio y diremos lo que escuchamos con la pregunta. Me termino de explicar, y compartimos una sonrisa y entramos al refugio y vimos a ambos enamorados jugando videojuegos obviamente Trix iba ganando y Pronto lamentablemente cocinando y rápidamente empecé a buscar en mis recuerdos un momento un tanto incómodo para ambos y uno se me vino a la mente y vaya que era incómodo:

FlashBack:

PVD de Kord:

Teníamos una misión de incognito en los cuarteles de Blakk para conseguir información, y 2 personas debían aparentar que eran una pareja y como parecían una, elegimos a Eli y Trixie, me reí bastante cuando vi las caras de estos dos, así es: rojas como un tomate o quizá más.

Bueno ambos fueron a ponerse sus disfraces, Eli debía ir con un esmoquin y Trix con un vestido y cambiarse el peinado, el esmoquin que Eli llevaba puesto era obviamente color negro con un corbatín negro en forma de moño y se cambió de peinado y debo admitir que su parecido con Will Shane es increíble, Trix llevaba una cola de caballo y un vestido negro con tacones negros, Kari se fijó más en su hermano, Eli noto esto y rápidamente se formó una conversación.

- Hermana que pasa, porque me miras así?, pasa algo?. Pregunto algo extrañado, se veía en su cara que estaba incomodado, ella solo sonrió y le comento.

- Nada con el otro mundo….papá. Le dijo haciéndonos reír a los demás.

- Por qué me dices así? Pregunto extrañado.

- Eli puede que no lo hayas notado pero…Le respondí pasándole un espejo de mano que estaba en la mesa y él se miró y yo continúe.- Tú te pareces bastante a tu papá, si Twist te mira pensara que eres Will Shane pero rejuvenecido a la edad de 16 años. Comente haciendo que me pusiera una cara de "¿es enserio amigo?". En fin ellos iban a salir del refugio, pero como linda persona que es Karina empujo "por accidente" a Trix, y cuando Eli apenas pudo voltear la vista ella cayó encima de él quedando en una pose bastante comprometedora, ella estaba con sus manos en el cuello de Eli y el sujetándola por la cintura ¡acostados en el suelo!, eso sí fue incomodo, y divertido, todo el mundo le envió miradas picaras y burlonas, haciendo que sus mejillas estuviesen al rojo vivo, ambos rápidamente se pararon, tomaron sus comunicadores, salieron del refugio, tomaron su mecas y se fueron.

Fin del FlashBack:

PVD de Eli:  
Yo no podía estar más sonrojado con lo que comentaron en el camino, hasta mi hermanita me molesta con eso?!.

En fin Trix y yo estábamos muy sonrojados y decidimos ir a los videojuegos para evitar esa incomoda conversación, más tarde Kord entro pero se quedó parado, nada más de pie mirando al techo por un momento, tan solo mirando el techo, eso fue raro, ambos en eso terminamos de jugar por aburrimiento, Trix fue a la computadora y yo fui a la cocina pero Kord salió de su mundo y volvió a la realidad, le reste importancia, fui al refrigerador y saque una manzana ya que moría de hambre, y cuando cerré este, vi a mi hermana recostada en una esquina al parecer sabía que iba ahí y me estaba esperando.

-Hola Eli. Me dijo nada más, sentía que tramaba algo así que trate de irme pero no sé como pero se deslizo por el lugar y se puso frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso, con una sonrisa.

- Hola hermanita...em...Si me disculpas me tengo que…. Iba a continuar pero ella me interrumpió...

- Porque estas así con… ya sabes quién?. Me pregunto, yo me extrañe.

- Con quién?. Le pregunte.

- Con Trixie hermano, no te lo tengo que explicar con palitos, ella te gusta cierto?. Me pregunto de forma burlona poniéndome muy nervioso y más que todo sonrojado.

- Kari!, n-no m-m-me gusta T-Trixie, ella es s-solo m-mi amiga, p-por q-que dices e-eso?. Tartamudee, Burpy y Shaphira se subieron a mis hombros y me empezaron a chillar de forma burlona, Karina como entiende los chillidos de las babosas, ella me tradujo lo que chillaron.

- Hermano ellas dicen que lo admitas de una vez, y….te tenemos que recordar lo de aquella misión de incognito, te gusto tenerla sobre ti?. Me pregunto haciéndome poner más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

- Si…digo no…es decir…Que?. Volví a tartamudear, eso sí que fue incomodo, ella quedo sobre mí, y pude ver sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome, me quede paralizado, no solo estaba sobre mí, sino que también estábamos… ¡en una pose muy prometedora!.

- Muy bien, mejor dejo de hablar de esto creo que estas más rojo que tu propia manzana, eso significa que te incomode bastante. Me respondió y era cierto, me dio un espejo y me mire estaba más rojo que mi propia manzana.

- Bueno es que no sé de qué hablar, tengo la mente en blanco con lo que paso hace rato. Le respondi.

- Bueno Eli, solo respóndeme una minúscula pregunta, que te gusta de Trixie?. Me pregunto inocentemente.

- Es difícil, me gusta, su actitud valiente, su amabilidad, su tenacidad, lealtad, sus ojos me enloquecen, son más bellos que las mismas esmeraldas, su cabello flameante como el fuego, su sonrisa, bueno me gusta todo de ella, y creo que me enamore locamente de ella. Le respondí, mi hermana solo me sonrió satisfecha igual que las babosas.

- Awww! Bueno hermanito, la verdad salió a luz, confirme las sospechas, estás loco por Trixie. JAH! lo sabía!. Me respondió satisfecha.

- Pe-pe-pe-pero….yo… iba a continuar pero ella me interrumpió.

- Nada que, te atrape, lo dijiste. Me dijo, estaba tan avergonzado, y sonrojado, le había dicho todo a hermana, TODO!, no puedo creerlo me saco la verdad cuando menos lo esperaba, ella no parara de molestarme con eso, y si Trix lo descubre, estoy muerto!.

PVD de Trixie

Cuando vi que Eli se dirigía a la cocina Kord inmediatamente salió de su mundo, y camino hacia la computadora donde me encontraba editando unos videos, y de ahí comenzó a molestarme de nuevo.

-Hola Trix. Me dijo inocentemente

- Hola Kord. Le respondí, sabía que tramaba algo así que decidí irme, pero él se paró frente a mí impidiéndome el paso, le pregunte que pasaba, el solo me sonrió y me dijo.

- Porque estas así con…. Ya sabes quién?. Me pregunto lo que hizo que me extrañara.

- Con quién?.

- Con Eli, él te gusta verdad?. Me pregunto provocando que me sonrojara, y me pusiera bastante nerviosa.

- QUE?!, n-no, es c-cierto, él es s-solo mi a-amigo. Le respondí aunque mi tartamudeo me delato, Bluster se subió al hombro de Kord con Masa y me empezaron a chillar acusadoramente.

- Estoy seguro de lo que quieren decir es que lo admitas. Además te tenemos que recordar lo que paso en aquella misión de incognito, disfrutaste tenerlo así de acorralado Trix?. Me respondió mientras las babosas solo asentían, y sonreían burlonamente.

- KORD!. Le exclame enojada y más que todo sonrojada.

- Jaja, mejor dejo de hablar con esto, ya que estas más roja que tu propio cabello, y creo que te incomode bastante. Me respondió y me alivie porque ya pararía de molestarme.

- Solo respóndeme esta pregunta, Que te gusta de Eli?. Me pregunto y yo respondi.

- Es una pregunta muy difícil, su tenacidad, su valentía, su sonrisa, y esos ojos Kord, son más hermosos que los propios zafiros, su condición física, su cabello, no lo sé, me gusta todo de él, y creo que estoy enamorada de él. Le respondí, las babosas y el sonrieron satisfechos.

- Lo sabía Trixie, te gusta Eli. Me respondió, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de mi error, le dije todo el que sentía de Eli, la verdad salió a la luz, estaba tan avergonzada y sonrojada, ahora el no pararía de molestarme con eso, y si Eli lo descubre es mi fin!.

Fin del PVD.

Kord y Karina estaban satisfechos, consiguieron que lo admitieran, ambos salieron al patio trasero donde acordaron encontrarse y ahí empezaron a hablar.

-Hola Kord, y…. conseguiste algo?. Pregunto la peliazul curiosa, pero con una sonrisa.

- Si, y te debo decir que resulto como quería y como te fue a ti?. Pregunto el troll con la misma curiosidad y con una sonrisa.

- Cayó de una sola, Dijo que sus ojos era más bellos que las esmeraldas y que lo enloquecían, y que su cabello flameaba como el fuego, adora sus sonrisas, su tenacidad, y toda su actitud, y me dijo que estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Comento Karina satisfecha.

- Jajajaja!, debes oír esto, ella dijo que sus ojos eran más hermosos que los propios zafiros, adora su actitud, tenaz y valiente, su condición física, su peinado, y me dijo lo mismo que él; me dijo que estaba loca por Eli. Comento Kord igual de satisfecho.

- Parecemos adolecentes chismosas. Comento la Shane.

- Si, ambos cayeron y redondos, tu plan funciono a la perfección Kari. Le Elogio el troll.

- Gracias, tú me diste la idea. Le respondió la peliazul.

- ¿Yo?.

- Si, vi como los molestabas y bueno, me inspiraste.

- Oh, fue muy bueno, jamás había visto a Trix tan sonrojada.

- Hagámosles el favor y no digamos nada, será peor y no querrán ni mirarse. Explico la Shane.

- Si, el secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

Estos dos iban a continuar hablando pero oyeron una voz…

-HERMANA!. Grito el ojiazul en su meca.

- Oh que pasa hermano?. Le pregunto la joven.

- Nos llamaron para que vayamos a la caverna futurian, dicen que es importante pero no me dijeron por qué, pero que podía ir toda la banda. Explico el Shane a su hermana.

- Entonces vamos, chicos…. La Shane iba a decir algo pero los demás los interrumpieron.

- Chicos, estamos listos, andando. Dijo la pelirroja

Ya en Futurian.

La científica Katherine con Tobías y Quentin estaban esperando afuera, y cuando la banda de Shane llego aunque se sorprendieron al ver al pelinaranja.

-Quentin?. Pregunto Eli extrañado.

- Después de lo que paso entre nosotros me di cuenta de que actuaba como un neandertal, así que quise comenzar desde cero con investigaciones y poder llevarme bien con la gente. Trato de explicar el ojimarrón.

- Oh… que bien?. Comento Kord.

- Chicos esto es muy reciente, es algo en nuestra investigación vengan. Dijo la pelimorada guiándolos hacia el laboratorio, donde vieron al Dr. Blakk sentado, iban a atacar pero Katherine interfirió, al parecer, era algo que también tenía que ver con él.

- Les seré firmes, esto se trata de Eli, Karina y Blakk, en ese duelo que la banda de Shane termino ganando, fuimos a investigar poco después de lo ocurrido para ver muestras de organismos y estudiarlas, en fin, pero vinos algunos mechones de cabello de ustedes 3, decidimos analizarlos, para saber quiénes eran de descendencia, no pregunten, pero descubrimos algo que no creo que les agrade. Explico Tobías mostrando un archivo digital, los 3 se impresionaron al ver su ADN.

- Según la computadora y varias investigaciones….Dijo el pelinaranja que fue proseguido por la pelimorada.

- Resulta que el Dr. Blakk es adoptado y su verdadero padre es el mismo de Will Shane, lo que significa que son hermanos, Lo que significa que ustedes son sobrinos del mismísimo Blakk. Explico esta, mostrando el archivo que lo decía, los hermanos Shane, Blakk, y la banda quedaron boquiabiertos y en un silencio sepulcral que fue roto por los 3 que su ADN fue investigado, en un grito que se escuchó hasta en la superficie.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!.

PVD de Blakk.

SOY TIO DE MIS MAYORES ENEMIGOS?!.

PVD de Eli.

ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!.

PVD de Karina.

DIGANME QUE ME GOLPEE LA CABEZA Y ESTOY SOÑANDO!.

* * *

**Con eso del sueño cuando hablan esos Shane parezco mas idiota...les gusto?, lo odiaron?, es un asco?, debería borrarlo díganmelo en los reviews, porfa sean de lo mas sinceros. PLSS, Kari ten piedad de mi.**

**- LaUltimaYenapa**


	2. Lenguas Largas

Algo que Nadie se imaginó: Cap 2.

Los hermanos Shane no lo podían creer, eran sobrinos del Dr. Blakk, su mayor enemigo, el hombre que líquido a su padre, el hombre que hizo un trato con el flagelo en contra de su tierra, el hombre que asesinó a la maestra invencible o almenos eso cree el, un hombre cuyas acciones son imperdonables.

El Dr. Blakk, tampoco se la creía, era tío de sus mayores enemigos: los hermanos Shane, había liquidado a su hermano, el creía que no tenía nada que ver con él, solo rivales, enemigos, pero ahora sabía que eran familia, incluso trato de mandar a uno de sus sobrinos a las cavernas profundas.

Pero los 3 quisieron que fuera un simple sueño y pensaron en excusas que podrían llevarlos a este caso.

- Estoy soñando, claro. Dijo Eli.

- Estoy inconsciente y tengo una contusión. Dijo Karina.

- Estoy delirando, claro. Dijo Blakk.

- Me temo que no es así, están despiertos, todos, aunque no quieran admitirlo son familia, es inesperado lo entiendo. Expico Katherine.

- Pero cómo?, son totalmente diferentes en apariencia y en actitud ni se diga. Comento la pelirroja incrédula.

- Nosotros somos de cabello negro, ojos azules, y tenemos color de piel casi morena, y Blakk tiene los ojos verdes, es castaño y tiene la piel del color igual que un tofu!. Comento Karina alterada.

- Oye!, no soy tan pálido. Respondió Blakk ofendido.

- Bueno, la madre biológica de Blakk es la abuela de Eli y Karina, de su padre, Will obtuvo su apariencia, mientras el Dr. Blakk la obtuvo de su madre. Explico Quentin.

- Y como termine adoptado?. Pregunto el ojiverde.

- Quizá eran demasiado pobres para criarte y te trajeron a estas tierras. Dijo Quentin.

- O quizá hubo un accidente donde tu familia termino separada. Termino Tobías.

-PUES AUN SEGUIREMOS SIENDO ENEMIGOS!. Dijeron los peliazules y el castaño al unísono.

-Lo dudo, según su personalidad, serían incapaces de lastimar a familia y ahora que saben que ustedes lo son, no creo que lo hagan. Dijo la pelimorada.

PVD de Eli.

No puede ser esto, no puedo creerlo, soy sobrino de mi peor enemigo?. No esto no puede estar pasando, quiero estar soñando, que solo sea una pesadilla, pero es cierto, esto yo nunca me lo imagine, ni siquiera mi papá lo sabía, ni mi banda lo creía.

PVD de Trixie.

Eli?, SOBRINO DE BLAKK?!, creo que sus caras claramente expresan que nunca quisieron saberlo, incluso esos 3 quisieron creer que estaban inconscientes, soñando, delirando, bueno lastimosamente no lo estaban, aunque Blakk no aprecia a las babosas, pero Karina si, e Eli también, hizo mucho para protegerlas, eso es algo muy tierno, cuando vimos por primera vez que convertían a una babosa vi en sus ojos mucha rabia, eso me impresiono, incluso le entrego el mapamundi a Diablos Nachos para salvar a Joules, pero claro ese mapa era falso, eso es entrega a lo que ama, es muy dulce, valiente, buen líder, atlético y…

Trixie concéntrate, bueno ellos no querían ni pensar en cómo harían ahora.

PVD de Blakk.

No puedo creer esto, mis mayores enemigos, son mis sobrinos?, ellos estaban tan impresionados como yo, incluso imaginaron casos en donde esto podría decirse que no era nada más que una ilusión, un sueño.

Entonces como somos familia creí que podía reclutarlos, sabía que no era un buen momento, pero no hacia mal intentarlo.

-Y bueno, ahora que sabemos que somos familia, deberíamos acercarnos más, entonces ustedes quizá… iba a continuar pero ellos me interrumpieron.

- OLVIDELO, NO TRABAJAREMOS PARA USTED!. Me gritaron histéricos al parecer ya tenían suficiente con esto pero luego tragaron saliva y dijeron. –Tío. Y vi que lo dijeron con todo el asco de Bajoterra, al parecer era bastante difícil para ellos llamarme así.

- Bueno pueden retirarse pues solo los llamamos para decirles esto gracias por haber venido, oh y Blakk tu madre si tenía ese apellido que tú tienes, solo que ella tenía un hermano, que es el que te crio. Dijo la chica, bastante tranquila.

Todos nos retiramos por el mismo pasillo en un silencio sepulcral, mientras yo pensaba, si son mis sobrinos, quizá tengan algo de sufrimiento, parecido al mío, o quizá peor, entonces si ya no aguantan y su lado oscuro sale vendrán a trabajar para mí. Si son familia mía, porque no ver qué pasa?.

PVD de Karina.

No puedo creer que mi hermano y yo seamos sobrinos de Blakk, EL DR. BLAKK, no es posible, esto es, es que, ahhhhh!, pensé molesta, en fin ambos estábamos impresionados con esto, nuestro mayor enemigo es familia nuestra, luego al Dr. Blakk se le vino la genial idea de decir que debíamos acércanos ya que somos familia y mi hermano y yo rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de lo que quería decir, y le dijimos que jamás trabajaríamos para él, COMO PUEDE PENSAR EN RECLUTARNOS EN UN MOMENTO ASI?!, aunque debíamos mostrarle respeto, tragamos saliva y dijimos "Tío" con todo el asco del mundo fue muy difícil llamarlo así.

En Fin, cuando estábamos caminando por el pasillo en un silencio aterrador e incómodo, casi sepulcral, todos con los ojos como platos incluyendo a Blakk, Eli y yo, ninguno se esperaba esto.

Lo último que nosotros queríamos seria que un idiota, lengua larga, lo divulgara y quedáramos expuestos, me imagino eso, paparazis tomando fotos, reporteros preguntando "¿Enserio son familia?", artículos en BabosaNet diciendo, "Eli Shane y Karina Shane, ¿Sobrinos del Dr. Blakk? Nuestra vida nunca volvería a ser tranquila, se volvería un infierno (sin ofender Burpy), pero si somos tanto Shane como Blakk quizá….quizá tendría algo de oscuridad en mí?...Karina no digas idioteces, jamás serás como el, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Fin de PVD.

Pero lo que no sabían era que una persona los estaba viendo, y escucho todo ( se joden porque no es Twist), incluso lo había grabado todo, y haría lo que ninguno de los 3 quería que pasara, que se supiera, no era ni más ni menos que Aria McWriff (no sé si es así el apellido), ella había conectado algunas cámaras escondidas en el laboratorio de la caverna futurian sin que ellos lo sepan (Ovio xD), y escucho todo, absolutamente todo, quedo en Shock al escuchar, y se estaba quedando sin noticias, y esto… Oh si esta noticia le salvo su empleo, pero a la vez le arruinaría la vida al Dr. Blakk, a Eli Shane y a Karina Shane.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, esta noticia Shockeara a todo el mundo, mi empleo se salvó. Dijo la rubia (ejem "teñida" ejem) para sí misma, y le envió el video a su jefa, quien después de ver el video, la video llamó.

En la Video llamada…

-Aria de donde sacaste esto?!. Pregunto su jefa, una chica morena con cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y ojos negros, traía puesto un vestido negro, su mirada demostraba que estaba sorprendida.

- De donde más Sra. Gonzales?, De la caverna Futurian. Le explico la rubia sonriendo.

- Es increíble, es inesperado, es fresco!, Aria has hecho lo que pocos han hecho, dejarme con la boca abierta. Dijo la ojinegra muy alegre.

- Entonces me puedo quedar con el empleo de reportera?. Pregunto la rubia esperanzada.

- OVIO QUE SI!, es más te has ganado un aumento, sígueme trayendo noticias de esta calibre, nena!. Grito la morena muy feliz, al fin encontró una noticia que nadie más había encontrado y la audiencia estaría por los aires.

- Genial. Dijo la rubia (ya me estoy hartando, para los que no sepan esta rubia es de la historia del descenso de Pili, y tiene el tono de voz de una chica fresa).

En el Refugio.

-No puedo creer que sean sobrinos del maligno Dr. Blakk. Comento Pronto sorprendido.

- Pronto tampoco lo creemos, es increíble, Kari y yo somos sobrinos de nuestro mayor enemigo, yo quiero que sea una pesadilla, pero no lo es, si pudiera, gritaría lo más fuerte que pudiera. Respondió Eli. Cuando oyeron la voz de la pelirroja.

- Chicos….tienen que ver esto. Llamo la ojiverde sorprendida, y en un minuto se podían ver 4 cabezas alrededor de ella, estaba viendo un programa, de hecho uno de los programas más vistos por Bajoterra, y no podían creer lo que veían.

En el Programa.

Una locutora, castaña, ojos azules, pantalón rojo, botas con tacón color grises, blusa de tirantes negra y tez blanca comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, como todos saben mi nombre es Verónica Ambers, y hoy les vengo a traer algo en verdad Shockeante… gracias a la reportera Aria McWriff, supimos algo muy inesperado, algo que nadie se imaginó…..Eli Shane, Karina Shane y el Dr. Taddheus Blakk, al parecer son familia, así es... Los hermanos Shane son sobrinos del dueño de industrias Blakk…y aquí nuestra reportera Aria McWriff!. (No había descrito la ropa que usaba pero aquí la describo). En eso aparece un chica rubia con cabello suelto hasta media espalda, de ojos verdes, tez algo trigueña, tacones blancos, mini-falda color azul verdoso y un cinturón beige, blusa color magenta que deja ver el ombligo, con una chaqueta blanca.

- Así es, yo Aria McWriff he descubierto esto. Presumió la rubia con el tonito de fresa.

- Y cómo?. Pregunto la castaña.

- Bueno en la caverna Futurian, logre, captar un video donde se anuncia, y créeme que al ver sus caras rápidamente supe que ni siquiera lo sabían y que no querían hacerlo. Explico con una sonrisa.

- Bien, nos puedes mostrar el video Aria?. Pregunto la castaña inocentemente.

- Pues claro!. Grito la rubia.

En el video.

Ahí en un laboratorio, aprecia la banda de Shane, y el Dr. Blakk donde Tobías empezó a hablar.

- Les seré firmes, esto se trata de Eli, Karina y Blakk, en ese duelo que la banda de Shane termino ganando, fuimos a investigar poco después de lo ocurrido para ver muestras de organismos y estudiarlas, en fin, pero vimos algunos mechones de cabello de ustedes 3, decidimos analizarlos, para saber quiénes eran de descendencia, no pregunten, pero descubrimos algo que no creo que les agrade. Explico Tobías mostrando un archivo digital, los 3 se impresionaron al ver su ADN.

- Según la computadora y varias investigaciones….Dijo el pelinaranja que fue proseguido por la pelimorada.

- Resulta que el Dr. Blakk es adoptado y su verdadero padre es el mismo de Will Shane, lo que significa que son hermanos, Lo que significa que ustedes son sobrinos del mismísimo Blakk. Explico esta, mostrando el archivo que lo decía, los hermanos Shane, Blakk, y la banda quedaron boquiabiertos y en un silencio sepulcral que fue roto por los 3 que su ADN fue investigado, en un grito que se escuchó hasta en la superficie.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!.

- Estoy soñando, claro. Dijo Eli.

- Estoy inconsciente y tengo una contusión. Dijo Karina.

- Estoy delirando, claro. Dijo Blakk.

- Me temo que no es así, están despiertos, todos, aunque no quieran admitirlo son familia, es inesperado lo entiendo. Expico Katherine.

- Pero cómo?, son totalmente diferentes en apariencia y en actitud ni se diga. Comento la pelirroja incrédula.

- Nosotros somos de cabello negro, ojos azules, y tenemos color de piel casi morena, y Blakk tiene los ojos verdes, es castaño y tiene la piel del color igual que un tofu !. Comento Karina alterada.

- Oye!, no soy tan pálido. Respondió Blakk ofendido.

- Bueno, la madre biológica de Blakk es la abuela de Eli y Karina, de su padre, Will obtuvo su apariencia, mientras el Dr. Blakk la obtuvo de su madre. Explico Quentin.

- Y como termine adoptado?. Pregunto el ojiverde.

- Quizá eran demasiado pobres para criarte y te trajeron a estas tierras. Dijo Quentin.

- O quizá hubo un accidente donde tu familia termino separada. Termino Tobías.

-PUES AUN SEGUIREMOS SIENDO ENEMIGOS!. Dijeron los peliazules y el castaño al unísono.

-Lo dudo, según su personalidad, serían incapaces de lastimar a familia y ahora que saben que ustedes lo son, no creo que lo hagan. Dijo la pelimorada.

Fin del Video.

Todo el Publico quedo en silencio, ella había captado la pura prueba de que si eran familia y la explicación de las diferencias físicas

-Wow! … NO ME LA CREO!. Grito la castaña.

- Así es Vero. Concluyo la rubia.

- Me pregunto cómo serán sus vidas ahora. Comento la castaña.

- Bueno me imagino que más complicadas.

- Bueno con esto concluye el programa Hasta la Próxima.

En el Refugio.

Trixie ya había apagado el televisor, Kord y Pronto trataban de despertar a los peliazules que se encontraban en Shock, no lo podían creer. ESA RUBIA TEÑIDA LOS HABIA EXPUESTO, HABIA DESCUBIERTO SU SECRETO Y LO HABIA DIVULGADO, ESA FRESITA LENGUA LARGA LES ARRUINO LA VIDA! Al final Kord encontró una solución, y les tiro agua helada de un balde que los hizo despertar de un grito, pero al parecer eso no les importo.

-ENCUENTRO A ESA RUBIA Y LE ARRANCO UNA POR UNA SUS EXTENCIONES!. Gritaron los ojiazules en unísono, sorprendiendo a la banda.

- Chicos entiendo que estén molestos pero….la pelirroja iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por Karina.

- Molestos?, Molestos?!,Trixie, esa rubia teñida a mí y a mi hermano nos arruino la vida!, esa lengua larga, no volverá a ver la luz de las cavernas!, esa fresita va pagar!. Grito Karina alterada, sorprendiendo a su hermano y a la banda. En eso se oye una voz.

- Eli, Kari!. Grito una voz grave desde la computadora, y rápidamente los 5 van a la sala para encontrarse con una video llamada de su enemigo (ejem "tío" ejem Eli y Karina: CALLATE! Yo: jajajajaja)

- También lo viste cierto…Tío?. Pregunto Eli asqueado por llamar a Blakk asi.

- Si lo vi!, aunque gracias a Bajoterra que dijimos que aun seguiríamos siendo enemigos. Comento Blakk.

- De no ser asi quien sabe... Recalco la pelirroja.

- VOY A ENCONTRAR A ESA RUBIA Y LA APUÑALARE LENTA Y CRUELMENTE!. Grito la ojiazul, Blakk se sorprendió por ver lo que dijo su sobrina sabía que no era de forma literal pero al parecer estaba hambrienta de venganza y eso le agradaba.

- Ahora que haremos?. Pregunto el mecánico.

- Yo quiero encontrar a esa tal Aria McWriff, y darle una lección. Comento Trixie.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo y creo que solo deberíamos ir yo y mis….antes de que Blakk continuara trago saliva fuertemente también le costaba aceptar el hecho de que sus enemigos eran familiares.

- Sobrinos... Dijo el ojiverde muy asqueado por llamarlos asi.

- Por qué?. Pregunto el topoide.

- Porque de nosotros es el problema topoide. Respondió Blakk.

Con eso Blakk corto la llamada, ahora planearían infiltrarse en el set de esa rubia por lo que hizo, sea quien sea, se pasó de la raya...

* * *

**JAJAJAJA, Bueno actulize el mismo Día que publique, odio el suspenso y como yo antes de escribir historias me quejaba mucho de esto actualize rápido, la verdad tenía todo esto escrito, para PikaShane, perdón por no pedirte permiso de usar a este personaje de tu descenso, gracias a Elixie Shane (Karina Shane) y a yuyi33 por apoyarme en este fic.**

**Cuídense**** mucho mis amigos escritores y lectores, y que le vaya bien, su gran amiga...**

**- LaUltimaYenapa**


	3. Kissa Blakk

**POR FIN ME INSPIRE!, Creo que quedaran boquiabiertos con esto, y no, la venganza contra Aria, no va a ser el final... *Voz siniestra* Nos Leemos Abajo. :D... MUAJAJAJAJAJA!...**

* * *

PDV De Blakk...

No puedo creer esto, ahora estoy expuesto, esa rubia lo pagara muy caro, de eso es seguro, quiza le haga lo mismo que a Primo, pues me hizo quedar como si necesitara jugar sucio para ganar, no, no necesito eso, tengo mis propios metodos de triundo, pero sin trampas, pero aun sigo pensando, ¿Y si mis sobrinos tienen algo de oscuridad en ellos?, es decir.

Mientras más luminosa es la Luz, Más oscura es la sombra que aparece a su lado.

- Padre... Que gusto verte... Dijo una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos...

Fin del PDV...

- Padre... Que gusto verte... Dijo una chica de 15 años, castaña con el cabello, liso, corto hasta el cuello, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho, de ojos turquesa, sus labios pintados de rojo rubí, y tez blanca, vestía una blusa (parecida a la de Adá Wong, busquenla de Resident Evil 6), solo que color negra, y el simbolo de Blakk en la parte derecha de su pecho, pantalones de cuero negro, con botas altas, y una lanzadora identica a la de Blakk en su pierna izquierda, con algunos tubos para babosas malvadas que adornan en sus piernas.

- Kissa... Hija, que gusto en verte a ti tambien. Dijo Blakk.

- Así es, al fin puedo estar aqui y dar honor a mi apellido. Dijo la castaña sonriendo malvadamente.

- Sabes... Creo que deberias conocer a tus primos. Dijo Blakk.

En el Refugio...

Trixie estaba en la computadora cuando derrepente aparecio Blakk en la pantalla.

- ¡Chicos!. Llamo Trixie y enseguida los 4 estaban al lado de la pelirroja.

- Tío Blakk, que bueno verte. Dijo Eli.

- Si, que bueno... Les debo presentar a alguien... Kissa, hija, ya puedes venir. Dijo Blakk.

- ¿Hija?. Pregunto la banda.

Cuando Kissa aparecio de quien sabe donde al lado ds Blakk.

- Hola... Primitos. Dijo la oji-turquesa sonriendo amablemente. - Eli, Kari, papá y yo queremos que vengan, solo ustedes, así decidiremos que hacer.

Eli y Karina, comenzaron a sonreir de forma macabra, lo que preocupo a la banda.

- Oh... Claro que iremos. Dijo el peliazul, el cual su voz cambio de calida a malvada.

- Será... Un placer. Dijo Karina de igual forma que su hermana.

- Perfecto. Dicho esto Blakk corto la llamada.

- Vamos... Dicho esto de Karina, ella e Eli fueron al garaje, tomaron sus mecas, y se fueron enseguida, tenían planes que hacer...

* * *

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¿Creyeron que les tendría piedad?, ¡Soy una maldita desgraciada!, Muajajajaja, Kissa Blakk, buen nombre ¿no?.**

**Dark este sera otro fic donde salga un Eli oscuro *Sov se tapa los oidos para evitar que el grito de Dani le dañe el timpano***

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo deje sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	4. Lado Blakk

**Hola!, las ideas se me estan llegando por fin, espero que les guste. Nos Leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

PDV De Trixie...

Me parecio extraño que Eli y Kari hayan sonreido de esa manera, ese cambio de voz, además Eli no dijo con asco la palabra "Tío", además dijo "Que bueno verte", ¡¿Cómo que bueno verlo?!, algo me dice, que si son sobrinos del Dr. Blakk, entonces su lado Blakk les hacer decir tales cosas, no lo se, pero es la unica conclusión que se puede sacar...

Fin del PDV...

* * *

En Industrias Blakk...

Maurice entraba en la oficina del Dr. Blakk, donde él y su hija, estaban convirtiendo babosas.

- Señor, los hermanos Shane ya estan aqui. Dijo el pelirrojo.

- Excelente Maurice, Hija... Dijo Blakk para que su hija terminara la frase.

- Si padre, diles que entren. Dijo Kissa.

- Entendido. Dicho esto, Maurice uso una tableta como para enviar un tipo de mensaje, despues de eso, Eli y Karina entran a la oficina, con sonrisas macabras.

- Veo que aceptaron la invitación. Dijo el castaño volteandose.

- Cuando se trata de venganza, es obvio que aceptemos, ademas quiero verla sufrir, gritando y retorciendose de dolor, pidiendo piedad. Dijo Eli, sorprendiendo a Blakk.

* * *

PDV De Blakk...

Yo... No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, es... Increible, nunca oi a un Shane decir eso, pero más que todo, es muy bueno para mi, descubri que tienen un lado oscuro, y tengo posibilidad de que se unan a mi, solo tengo que liberar más de ese lado.

El dicho es muy cierto, y lo se desde hace mucho.

Mientras más luminosa es la Luz, más oscura es la Sombra que aparece a su lado...

Fin Del PDV...

* * *

- Bueno yo tengo pensado, como... Darle una golpiza entre los 4, puede terminar muy herida y sangrando. Dijo Karina.

- Algo peor hermanita... Dijo Eli.

- Yo pienso que deberiamos encerrarla, como infiltrarnos en ese set, y... Reclamarle, y... Si no le importa, la encerramos en una parte de mis industrias, así podriamos hacerle cuanto queramos... Incluso torturarla. Dijo Kissa malvadamente, la sonrisa de los hermanos Shane, se hizo más grande.

- Entonce, será asi. Dijo la ojiazul, Kissa cargo su lanzadora y disparo al suelo, y los 4 (excepto Maurice), desaparecieron...

* * *

En el Refugio...

- Chicos... ¿No les parecio raro que Eli y Karina haya sonreido y hablado de esa manera?. Pregunto Kord extrañado.

- Si, parecian que querian hacerle algo malo a esa Aria McWriff. Comento Trixie.

- No, los jovenes Shane, no son malvados, ademas, si algo pasa, el "gran" Pronto, ira a rescatarlos. Dijo el topoide vanidoso, como siempre.

- Pronto, no te confies, a menos que no hayas notado los cambios en la mirada y voz de ambos, es como si no les importara cual sea su apellido, es que ya se que son sobrinos de Blakk y... ¡Es eso!. Dijo el Troll. - Eli y Karina son sobrinos de Blakk ¿no?.

- Si... Dijo Pronto extrañado.

- Pues tengo una teoria, un lado oscuro, la parte Blakk. Dijo Kord. (*Sarcastica* ¿Es eso?, lo siento, es que no lo había notado, gracias por decirlo. Kord: *Burlón* De nada Sov due un placer -w-)

- ¿Ahora qué?. Pregunto la pelirroja...

* * *

Con Los Hermanos Shane y Los Blakk...

Los 4, aparecieron en un pasillo, y vieron una puerta que decia "Aria McWriff", sonrienron macabramente e hicieron un pequeño arreglo a las cámaras y abrieron la puerta, y ahí la vieron, leyendo algunos articulos.

- ¿Cómo estas querida?. Dijo la oji-turquesa, lo que sobresalto a la chica y al voltearse se asusto más, pero se confundio un poco al ver a Kissa.

- Emm... Hola, ¿Vieron el programa?. Pregunto la rubia desentendida.

- Oh... Claro que lo vimos. Dijo el peliazul.

- ¿Quien eres tu?. Pregunto Aria refiriendose a la castaña.

- Ella es Kissa, mi... Hija. Dijo Blakk, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

- ¡¿Usted tienen una hija?!. Pregunto la ojiverde sorprendida.

- ¿Algún problema con nuestra prima, rubia mal teñida?. Pregunto Karina con el seño fruncido.

- ¡Oye!, ¡¿Tienes idea de con quien estas hablando?!. Reclamo la McWriff.

- Si, si la tiene, esta hablando, con una engreida, fresa, lengua larga, que no tiene idea del lio que formo. Dijo Kissa malvadamente. - Pero al punto, ¿Por qué lo divulgaste?.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Dijo la ojiverde groseramente.

- ¡Problema de mi familia, problema mio, rubia!, ¡Ahora responde!. Exigio la castaña, asustando a Aria.

- ¡De acuerdo!, estaba quedandome sin noticias, y cuando descubri esto... Lo bueno es que me gane un aumento. Explico la fresita.

- ¡¿Entonces no te importa que nos hayas arruinado la vida?!, ¡Oh, vas a arrepentirte!. Karina ya tenía su puño listo, hasta que Eli le detuvo la mano.

- Hermanita, tranquila. Dijo el ojiazul.

- Ves... ¡Hasta tu guapisimo y super sexy hermano, sabe lo que conviene y lo que no!. Exclamo Aria incomodando a Eli.

- ¡A mi primo no lo ligas!. Grito Kissa, harta del comportamiento de la ojiverde, incluso despues de lo que hizo se atrevia a decir tales cosas, como si no fueran nada importante. - ¡¿No te importa que les hayas arruinado la vida?!.

- Hmm... ¿Cuál es la palabra?...A si... No... No me interesa. Dijo Aria despreocupada.

- Es todo. Dijo Eli, para luego sonreir malvadamente, lo que preocupo a Aria.

- Te dimos la oportunidad de que lo hicieras a las buenas, ahora sera a mi manera. Dijo Blakk, cargando a una babosa Holothanos (se escribe así?), Eli, Karina y Kissa se apartaron lo suficiente, Blakk disparo la babosa y Aria cayo desmayada.

- Que bueno que hackeaste las cámaras, prima. Elogio el peliazul.

- Fue sencillo, el sistema de seguridad de este set es basura, tardaran años en arreglarlo, así que estamos seguros. Dijo la castaña, para cargar otra babosa y los 4 con Arial, inconcsiente, y desaparecer...

* * *

En el Refugio...

Trixie estaba de nuevo en la computadora, editando videos para BabosaNet, Kord modificando las mecas y Pronto estaba cocinando, cuandl llegaron los hermanos Shane, sonriendo satisfechos.

- Chicos... ¿Todo esta bien?. Pregunto Trixie.

- Oh... Todo esta muy bien. Respondio Karina sonriendo, ahora como lo hacia siempre.

- Kari y yo, solo vinimos a avisarles que... iremos a hacer algunas... cosas. Dijo el Shane.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?, si se puede saber. Pregunto Kord entrando a la sala.

- Solo pasar tiempo entre hermanos, solo, entre hermanos. Dijo Karina para salio del refugio con Eli, no sin antes decir. - Vamos a tardarnos.

* * *

Con los Blakk...

- Jajaja, dulce, dulce Venganza. Dijo Kissa al lado de su padre. - No puedo esperar para torturarla.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo importante?. Pregunto Eli entrando a la oficina, al lado de su hermana.

- No para nada. Dijo Blakk.

- Perfecto. Dijo Karina, pero... Eli y Karina ahora tenía los ojos de color verde, el mismo color de los ojos de Blakk...

* * *

**¿Cómo quedaron?, diganme su reacción, jajajaja, les dije que la venganza contra esa rubia no sería el final.**

**MUAJAJAJAJA!...**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	5. Tortura Y Sospechas

**Hola y un saludo a todos, el problemita anterior con Kada ya lo arregle, no me lo pregunten, en fin, espero que les guste este cap, en fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

En una celda oscura, yacia una rubia inconcsiente, poco a poco, la chica comenzo a moverse y a despertarse.

- Hmmmm... ¿Donde estoy?. Pregunto la rubia asustada, no reconocia nada de ese lugar hasta que vio un simbolo rojo, solo podía significar una cosa: Blakk, estaba en Industrias Blakk, y sabía, que con lo que había hecho, nada bueno podría esperar.

- Veo que despertaste. Dijo una grave voz, Aria se estremecio y vio atravez de los barrotes a 3 ojiverdes y a una oji-turquesa.

- Emm... De acuerdo, lo siento, no queria... Antes de que la rubia continuara, la interrumpieron

- Temo que es muy tarde para arrepentirte, cariñito. Dijo Kissa sonriendo de forma malvada.

- ¡¿Qué van a hacerme?!. Pregunto la rubia preocupada y asustada, le temblaban las piernas.

- Oh... Pensamos que seria divertido verte sufrir, ya sabes... Una pequeña venganza, un castigo. Dijo Eli de forma macabra.

- ¡Se supone que tu y tu hermana son Shane y no deberían hacer esto!, ¡¿Qué no les importa?!, ¡¿Ahora estan con este maniatico?!, ¡¿Qué no van a deterner el proceso de malvadas?!. Pregunto la McWriff, tratando de hacer que recapaciten, si queria seguir viva, y con esa carita que tiene (una carita estupida. Aria: OYE!).

- Tu cometiste el error de dibulgar todo. Dijo Karina.

- Y ni siquiera te importo cuando fuimos a reclamarte en persona. Dijo Kissa.

- Bien... Ahora asume las consecuencias. Dijo Eli friamente. - Y sobre las malvadas... ¿Qué acaso esta mal buscar más poder?.

El Dr. Blakk se sorprendio bastante con eso, ¡¿Qué había dicho?!, ¡Era Eli Shane, por amor a todo lo malo!, fue él quien lo dijo, no podía creer eso, pero al parecer había liberado más de ese lado oscuro, el mismisimo, Eli Shane, había dicho lo que el mismo Thaddeus Blakk pensaba, ¿Qué acaso buscar más poder estaba mal?, ¿Qué acaso era malo buscar un "bien" para la sociedad?, no de la mejor manera, pero en cierto sentido, para personas como él, era algo bueno, pero de resto... Puros ciegos que no agradecian lo que hacia, puros malagradecidos y desgraciados, que no veían lo que, él, trataba de hacer. (Almenos en su punto de vista. Por que en el mio, eso no es verdad).

- No puedo creer lo que dijiste... Comento Aria totalmente asombrada.

- Pues... Así es cariñito, yo era un idiota al no ver lo que mi Tío trataba de hacer, pero ahora, veo lo que debo ver, y el proceso de malvadas, ¡Sobre mi cádaver se detendra!. Exclamo Eli, para despues, al igual que todos, sacar unos latigos, y abrir la celda.

Aria solo retrocedia asustada, sabía lo que iba a pasar, cuando derrepente un dolor intenso se postro en su pierna derecha.

- ¡Ahhhh!. Grito la rubia de dolor puro al sentir el azote departe de Karina en su pierna derecha, miro esta, sangraba y se ponía morada, la tortura apenas comenzaba. - ¡Ahhh! Grito otra vez al sentir otro azote departe de Blakk en su otra pierna, luego vinieron azotes al mismo tiempo de Eli y kissa.

Ella gritaba de dolor, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, y todos reian con su dolor, a la rubia le dolía todo lo que le estaban haciendo, y como era una chica fresa, no podía evitar las lagrimas, algunos golpes, puñetazos, patadas, choques contra la pared, todo era dolor, pero... Algo curioso paso, derrepente, todos pararon, pero seguían sonriendo, cuando Blakk se le acerco y le coloco un collar en su cuello, muy obvio que parte de cadenas, tambien en los brazos y en los pies, para que no escapara.

- ¿Para qué me puso esto?. Pregunto Aria confundida.

- Decidimos en la golpiza que... Para que no escaparas, te encadenariamos, y mejor aun... Por el resto de tus días, viviras como una esclava. Dijo el castaño.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡No pueden hacerme esto!. Grito la rubia angustiada, preocupada, alarmada y asustada.

- Claro que podemos cariñito, nadie te encontrara si sigues aqui, las cámaras del edificio fueron hackeadas, por mi, y si, para mi, el sistema de seguridad era basura, tardaran AÑOS, en arreglarlo, y con todo lo que hiciste, creeme, cariño, no volveras a ver un lindo amanecer, es más, quiza estaras encerrada complaciendo a algunos empresarios. Dijo la oji-turquesa, pensaba de la misma forma que su padre, incluso de una manera mucho peor.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!, por favor, ¡Eso No!. Suplico la McWriff más que angustiada y en lagrimas.

- Tu lo pediste así queridita, estas son las consecuencias. Dijo la Shane de forma macabra, dicho esto los 4 se fueron de ahí, pero los hermanos Shane, fueron al refugio, dejando a una Aria más que angustiada y aterrorizada, de lo que esos 4 serían capaces de hacerle...

* * *

En El Refugio...

La banda estaba hacian sus actividades diarias, (las cuales no escribire... Por flojera xD), cuando Eli y Karina llegaron, aun siendo ojiverdes.

- Hola chicos... Saludo Kord, cuando noto algo. - Hey... ¿Son lentes de contacto?. Pregunto Kord viendo con atencion los ojos de los Shane.

- ¿Ehh?. Dijo Eli confundido. - ¿Kord de qué estas hablando?.

Kord estaba extrañado con los ojos de ambos hermanos, pero la voz de Eli no sonaba como si estuviera mintiendo, ya que conociendolo, era un pesimo mentiroso, o mejoro en las mentiras, o en verdad no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

- Entonces si no son lentes de contacto... Entonces, ¿Qué les pasa a sus ojos?... ¿Por qué estan verdes?. Pregunto Kord, lo que atrajo la atención de cierta pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo que...?. Las palabras de Trixie se quedaron en el aire al ver los ojos de ambos Shane. - ¿Qué les pasa a sus ojos?, ¿Por qué son verdes?. Pregunto la Sting, cuando pasaron las noticias. (El televisor estaba prendido entonces).

La banda (no pregunten por Pronto qué si noto lo de las noticias), fue hacia el televisor que estaba en el noticiero "BajoNews"

* * *

En El Programa...

Una mujer pelinegra, con el cabello hasta los hombros, de ojos grises, con blusa manga larga, color rojo, con Shorts negros, y botas grises, estaba en el camerino de Aria McWriff.

- Un voletin de ultima hora, se ha reportado, la desaparición de hace 2 días de la reportera de chismes del programa "BaBOSADAS", Aria McWriff, él o los secuestradores, planearon su estrategia con cuidado, posta que hackearon de manera impresionante las cámaras, los encargados de vigilar, dicen que tardaran aproximadamente 19 años en arreglarlo, y según los oficiales, no hay ninguna pista, ningún ADN, ademas del de Aria, nada fuera de lugar, Aria McWriff, esta desaparecida, señoras y señores, y no hay absolutamente ninguna pista, se necesita toda la ayuda posible. Dijo la pelinegra. - Soy Anna Robertson, y esto fue BajoNews...

Fin Del Programa...

* * *

Con La Banda...

3 miembros estaban más que preocupados, pero 2 estaban más que satisfechos, Trixie, Kord y Pronto, comenzaban a sospechar, ¿Podría ser Eli y Karina tenían algo que ver con esa desaparición?.

- Eli, Kari... ¿Qué clase de "Tiempo Entre Hermanos"? Pregunto Kord. - Ahora no se escapan, ¿Por qué sus ojos son verdes?, ¿Por qué estan saliendo mucho? Desde que vimos a Kissa en la computadora, ustedes han estado diferentes, ¿Qué esta sucediendo aqui?.

La mirada calida de Eli y Karina cambio a la sonrisa macabra que estuvo en Industrias Blakk, lo que preocupo a la banda.

- ¿Chicos qué les esta ocurriendo? Pregunto Trixie asustada.

- Digamos que las cosas... Han cambiado para nosotros, y esa rubia teñida, bien que se lo merecia. Dijo Karina satisfecha, lo que impreciono a la banda menos a Eli. - Y ademas, solo es la primera parte, de lo que le haremos.

- Creanme que lamentara todo lo que hizo. Dijo Eli de forma malvada, lo que impreciono más a la banda, la pelirroja, el Troll y el topoide, entraron en un estado de Shock, e Eli y Karina aprovecharon eso para irse del refugio.

Eli y Elia, en realidad no quieren hacer eso, cuando sus ojos pasaron a ser verdes, su lado oscuro tomo el control de sus cuerpos, y esto esta suprimiendo a los hermanos Shane...

* * *

**Les gusto?, bueno, lo subi a rated T, por que... vi en algunos fics sangrientos que no podían ser K+, entonces decidi subirlo así.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


End file.
